ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Genki (character)
Son Genki is the result of a Saiyan and the Traxers (an alien race also destroyed by frieza) having a child. He is the Son of Maderaine, a Traxer survivor who later died, and Bardock in HFIL(Hell). He was born with a power level of 925,000.By the time he was 3 he could lift over 140 tons. He studied nin jutsu and other martial arts before leaving HFIL (because he had a new life) at the age of 8. Later in his life he married Bulla Breifs (this was after GT at age 18). Until he left to distant planet in distress where he lost his memory and that started Ultimate Alien Warrior's Ultimate Origins. After, he also stared in Dragon Ball: Universal Devastation! Apperence He has long black spiky hair, a tail, wears blue training pants and white boots. Until he gets to 20, where he changes into Goku's old uniform (DBZ) Personality He is kind and gentle with things doesn't take things really serious, but when he's fighting, it's the opposite. He believes in a fair fight and likes to fight his opponets at their best.He has a never quit attitude."No matter how dark the situation no matter how strong the foe is never give up and light will shine its way through!" Techniques Kamehameha: A charged blue ki blast Golden kamehameha: A yellow charged ki blast 15x stronger than regular Kamehameha Masenko: A yellow charged ki blast Ki Blast: a simple energy ball Blitz Beam: Genki's signature blast a fusion move between Super Masenko and Super Kamehameha most 2nd powerfull blast in the universe(15x's stronger than golden kamehameha) Mega Ball: Genki takes his ki reserves and uses the energy of the living things around him(like the spirit bomb)then uses the ki from a blitz beam into one giant ball of death! Ki force feild:Uses his ki to make a force feild Afterimage Technique: Faster than the neked eye so it creates a shadow Kaio-ken: Increases atributes Super Kaioken:kaioken while in super saiyan or super Traxer Blitz Fist: The power of the blitz beam focused into the fist of the user fusion of blitz beam and dragon fist Dragon Fist: A powerfull attack golden dragon Spirit Bomb: A giant death ball composed of positive energy. Instant Transmission: Teleporting instantly Instantaneous Movement: Power 'Strength': Genki is one of the strongest current fighters in his universe(not including Goku). Being able to lift 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 tons. 'Speed': Genki's speed is instant."I'll be gone before you even blink." Which is true by the time a human blinks he'll be half way across the planet.His average speed is about 4,000 miles per hour.Although he is not the fastest of the Z fighters although he has been know to travel at Mach 14. 'Vulnerblity': Genki isnt indestructible and probably know where near it. Although he can with stand SS4's Gogeta full power Big Bang Kamehameha 100x.Once even withstanding an exploding star. 'Ki power': Genki's Ki power is enormous.Coverting it to wats,ot would be able to power a whole planet for 100 years. 'Power Comparison:' Genki's power is about what you would expect from a SS5 full power Gegeta. 'Measure of Power:' 'Fighting Style:' Genki has study literaly every martail art known to man and every fighting style.His favorate is the the Lion style. Using the Lion style he is a very balanced fighter not relying on just one atribute. 'Weaknesses:' Not that smart,he can bee out smarted at times.He can be tricked easily.He can be too forgiving,he also lets oppenets get to their full poteintal to test his own limits. Transiformations Super Saiyan( as seen in the first image) Super saiyan 2(again as seen in the first picture but with lighting Super saiyan 3: Seen in pic Super Traxer: as seen in picture Super Traxer 2:picture with yellow lighting Family Bulla Briefs (Wife) Kigu(Son) Kame(brother) Bardock(Father) Maderine(Mother) Goku(brother) Raditz Gohan(Nephew and Father in law) Goten(brother in law and Nephew) Friends and Trainers Goku:Genki trained under him in other world Vegeta:A friend of his,he also trained under him when arrived to earth Bulma: He learned science and other subjects from her,she is also a close friend to him. Gohan:He trained under Gohan for some time before marrying pan Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Page created by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Super Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males